Besoin d'elle au rendez vous
by attrape-reve
Summary: le jour du mariage de Bella et Edward. Jacob attend, il l'a promis, il attendra jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit... peut être une suite M
1. Chapter 1

**SALUT**, me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fan fiction.  
Un petit OS sur Jacob et Bella. Je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher, j'adore ce couple. Et puis il faut bien que Jacob gagne parfois. ^^

J'espère que sa va plaire au fan de Jacob et que sa fera apprécier Jacob au fan d'Edward.

Je venais juste de voir ALIVE à la télé, et une chanson m'a inspirée cette histoire : « besoin d'elle au rendez vous » de Maxim Nucci. Si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter en même temps que vous lirez cette histoire, peut être que vous comprendrez encore plus les émotions que j'ai voulu faire passer.

Bonne lecture…

*****

_**[ BESOIN D'ELLE AU RENDEZ-VOUS… ]**_

_*********_

**/POV JACOB/**

Je me réveillais, au pire, ou au plus beau jour de ma vie. Aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de la femme que j'aime avec mon pire ennemi. Pour simplifier c'est le mariage de ma délicate Bella avec ce salop d'Edward. Je l'imaginais ce faire belle pour lui, porter SA bague de fiançailles. J'espérais qu'elle portait le bracelet que je lui avais fabriqué. Je sais c'est égoïste de vouloir qu'elle met sur elle alors qu'elle épouserait un autre, mais cela me réconfortais de savoir que j'avais une place dans son cœur, aussi infime soit-elle.

Je l'imaginais dans sa magnifique robe blanche qui ferait ressortir sa peau de neige. Je la voyais sourire à l'autre, j'aurais tellement aimé être à sa place. Cela aurait put être le cas s'il n'avait pas existé dans ce monde des monstres. Je la voyais amener à l'hôtel par Charlie qui ne voulant que le bonheur de sa fille, n'aurait pas protesté contre ce mariage.

Puis mon père me sortis de mes pensée malsaines.

_**-aller fiston, c'est maintenant ou jamais.  
-je ne sais pas si je vais supporter d'entendre son « oui ».  
-je sais mon fils.**_

Il me prit par les épaules et m'entraina vers la voiture. Direction : mon pire cauchemar.

Lorsque nous arrivions sur les lieux de la cérémonie, je fus frapper par la beauté de la décoration, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser, que toutes ces lumières, ces fleures roses (couleurs que Bella déteste par-dessus tout), ces guirlandes, ces fanfreluches, ces ballons, enfin voilà. Tout ça ne ressemblait pas à Bella. Elle, elle aimait les roses blanches, le jasmin, les lys blancs, et par-dessus tout les pensées. Je trouvais tout cela tellement apprêté et bourgeois. Je restais en retrait ne voulant pas faire de scandale.

Puis la musique démarra, les gens se levèrent. Alice, Rosalie et Angela, les demoiselles d'honneur ouvrirent la marche. Edward attendait déjà à l'hôtel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours vu Bella se mariant dehors sous une arche de fleures, et pas dans une villa hors de prix.

Et enfin, Bella arriva. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe, même si je lui trouvais trop de fanfreluche. Elle était maquillée pourtant elle était tellement plus belle sans. Elle aurait été tellement plus belle, si tout avait été fait dans la simplicité. Ou du moins si elle avait voulu de moi.

Elle arriva face à son futur époux. J'avais envie de cracher ce mot. Elle lui adressa LE sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui, mais dont une seule fois, une seule, j'ai pus avoir la chance de l'avoir pour moi, et rien que pour moi. S'en fus trop pour moi je m'enfuis loin de ce qui représentait autant mon bonheur que mon malheur.

J'arrivais jusqu'à la cascade vers les falaises. C'est ici que j'avais eut ce sourire. C'était un jour où sa belle-famille vampirique l'avait laissé assez libre pour qu'elle puisse venir me voir à la réserve. Je l'avais emmené dans mon petit paradis.

***** FLASH BACK *****

J'avais demandé à Bella de fermer les yeux. Je lui tenais la main pour la guider. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivé à la cascade je lui lâchais la main et me mit derrière elle pour lui murmurer.

_**-vas' y ouvre les yeux.  
-WAOUH  
-sa te plait ?  
-Jacob, cet endroit est magnifique. On dirait le paradis.**_

Je me remis devant elle. Et la regarda sérieusement.

_**-je suis content que tu ais pus venir, tu m'avais manqué.  
-toi aussi Jacob.  
-sa te dis de te baigner ?  
-sous la cascade !?  
-oui.  
-mais l'eau doit être gelée. Et puis je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.  
-ok, alors juste te tremper les pieds ?  
-ok, va pour la trempette.**_

Je me dirigeais ver la cascade. Enleva mon t-shirt. Et plongea dans l'eau.

_**-OH MON DIEU ! Jacob mais tu es fou ?**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Quand est ce qu'elle va enfin ce mettre dans la tête que je suis un loup et que par conséquent je n'ai jamais froid.

_**-aller viens de tremper.  
-ok j'arrive.**_

Elle enleva ses chaussures et remonta son pantalon, s'assied sur le bord de la berge.

Nous restâmes un moment comme cela, elle les pieds dans l'eau, moi nageant, allant sous la cascade. Puis je sortis de l'eau, Bella voulu me filler un coup de main, tant et si bien je me retrouvais sur elle, des gouttes d'eau tombant sur son corps.

_**-désolé**_. Lui dis-je

Et c'est à ce moment que j'eus ce sourire. Le sourire qui veut dire je t'aime. Le sourire qui vous promet un bonheur. Le sourire qui vous illumine votre vie.

********* FIN FLASH BACK *****

**/POV BELLA/**

Sa y est moi Isabella Marie Swan va se marier. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas moi. Je repris conscience que je devrais peut-être écouter le curé au lieu de divaguer sur le fait que je me marie.

_**-s'il y a quelqu'un dans l'assistance qui est opposé à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.**_

Sur ces paroles j'eus comme un mouvement réflexe qui me poussa à regarder vers la porte. Comme si j'attendais qu'une personne arrive en courant, et hurlant que ce mariage ne pouvait pas avoir lieu. Et c'est à ce moment que je sus ce que je voulais. Je voulais que Jacob arrive et empêche ce mariage, qu'il s'y oppose et m'enlève. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence j'étais fasciné par Edward, mais j'étais amoureuse de Jacob.

Puis l'homme d'église enchaina et arriva au moment fatidique.

_**-Mr Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente ?  
-oui, je le veux.**_

J'eus un pincement dans mon cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'en faite sa soit Jacob qui dise cela. Je me souvenais de notre après-midi à la cascade.

***** FLASH BACK *****

Jacob était tombé sur moi alors que je l'aidais à sortir de l'eau, il s'était excusé. Mais contre toute attente je n'étais pas le moins du monde gênée qu'il soit sur moi, que nous soyons si proches l'un de l'autre. Je lui souris et quelque chose s'illumina dans ses yeux. Il me regarda intensément. Et me lâcha de but en blanc.

_**-épouse-moi !  
-qu... que… quoi ?**_

J'étais complètement perdue. Mais sa phrase m'avait énormément touchée. J'avais envie de dire oui. Mais j'avais déjà donné mon cœur à un autre. Alors Jacob se lança dans une magnifique déclaration, encore plus belle que toutes celles qu'avait put me faire Edward.

_**-Bella je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon être. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, même à disparaitre pour te laisser vivre avec Edward. Mais je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu ne sois pas sûre de toi. Or je vois bien que tu ressens des choses pour moi. Je veux tout te donner. Je sais que tu aime Edward et que tu as peur de l'épouser, que tu n'es pas prête pour le mariage avec lui, je le vois dans tes yeux.**_

Il me connaissait si bien.

_**-alors je vais rester dans l'ombre. En attendant qu'un « oui » nous sépare pour toujours. Mais je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce « oui » Bella. Le jour de ton mariage rejoins-moi ici si tu veux de moi dans ta vie, si tu veux m'épouser, si tu m'aimes. Je t'attendrais toute cette journée jusqu'à ce que la lune apparaisse. Si tu ne viens pas je saurais à quoi m'en tenir et je resterais à ma place. Mais je vous aimerais toujours Isabella Marie.**_

Il se releva, n'essaya pas un seul instant de m'embrasser et me ramena au prêt de mon fiancé. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelais par mon prénom entier. Et cela me donnait comme l'impression d'exister.

***** FIN FLASH BACK *****

**/POV JACOB/**

C'était un magnifique couché de soleil ce soir. Je le contemplais en m'imaginant le visage de Bella. Et je commençais à fredonner.

_**Un rendez-vous avec l'absence  
C'est un coup en plein cœur qu'on n'attendait pas  
Combien de fois combien de chances  
Pour un amour de refaire le premier pas**_

J'ai tant besoin d'elle...

J'ai besoin d'elle, qu'elle me revienne  
Besoin qu'elle me dise je t'aime  
Besoin d'elle au rendez-vous

J'ai besoin d'elle à mon réveil  
Besoin d'elle comme du soleil  
Besoin d'elle au rendez-vous

Aimer d'amour mais en silence  
Et de peur de réveiller la solitude  
Rester blotti dans l'espérance  
Bercé par la prudence et l'incertitude

J'ai tant besoin d'elle...  
J'ai tant besoin d'elle...

J'ai besoin d'elle, qu'elle me revienne  
Besoin qu'elle me dise je t'aime  
Besoin d'elle au rendez-vous

J'ai besoin d'elle à mon réveil  
Besoin d'elle comme du soleil  
Besoin d'elle au rendez-vous

J'ai besoin d'elle, qu'elle me revienne  
Besoin qu'elle me dise je t'aime  
Besoin d'elle au rendez-vous

J'ai besoin d'elle à mon réveil  
Besoin d'elle comme du soleil  
Besoin d'elle au rendez-vous

_**J'ai tant besoin d'elle…**_

Plus les minutes défilèrent, plus j'avais l'impression de la perdre. Ça se trouve j'attendais pour rien, elle était mariée et peut-être même déjà partie en voyage de noce. Mais je lui avais promis d'être ici jusqu'à ce que la lune se lève et je ne trahirais jamais une promesse que je lui avais faite, Jamais.

La nuit était tombée. Je me rappelais quand je l'avais embrassé alors que je risquais ma vie pour la sauver de victoria. Ce baiser m'avait à jamais lié à elle. Je pense que Bella est mon imprégnée, mais qu'Edward la fascine plus que moi.

J'attendais qu'elle me revienne  
j'attendais qu'elle vienne me dire je t'aime  
j'attendais qu'elle soit enfin mienne.

La lune fit son apparition. C'est finit. Je l'ai perdue. Je me retournais pour partir quand je la vit, elle, dans sa robe de mariée.

**/POV BELLA/**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que j'étais là. Je l'avais entendu chanter cette magnifique chanson. J'avais l'impression que c'était un crie de désespoir, une prière. Il était si beau, assit sur la berge, les pieds dans l'eau, fixant le ciel. Je restais longtemps à le contemplé de dos. Rien que sa présence suffisait à faire battre mon cœur. Ce lieu était vraiment magnifique, à l'image de Jacob, aussi calme que l'eau, aussi fou que les herbes folles, aussi dure que la roche, aussi passionné que la cascade, aussi doux que la brise. Il était le roi de ce paradis. Si j'avais eut à choisir, si on m'avait laissé mon mot à dire, j'aurais voulu me marier dans un endroit comme celui là, dehors, avec l'homme que j'aime, ma famille, mes amis, une robe simple, une arche de fleures pour toute décoration et le bruit de l'eau comme marche nuptiale. Voilà ce qu'aurait été mon mariage parfait.

Jacob se retourna vers moi. J'étais encore absorbée par mes pensées maritales. Il me fixa avec une telle intensité. Suis-je arrivé trop tard ? A-t-il oublié sa promesse ? Non il me souriait.

Je courus jusque dans ses bras. Et sans le faire exprès nous fit tomber dans l'eau de la cascade. Lorsque nous refîmes surface Jacob me serra contre son cœur.

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella et moi étions sous la cascade, elle me fixa des yeux. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou instantanément. Elle s'agrippait à moi. Ce baiser avait un gout de paradis. Il me disait « je t'aime aussi ».

Puis Bella se détacha de mes lèvres et me regarda très sérieusement, avant de hurler.

_**-OUI !!!**_

Je l'embrassais et le fis tourner dans l'eau tellement j'étais heureux. Bella voulais de moi dans sa vie, Bella voulais m'épouser, elle voulait être MA femme, mais surtout et par-dessus tout elle m'aimait.

Je la pris comme on porte une mariée. Et nous sortit de l'eau. Je la déposais sur l'herbe.

_**-tu n'as jamais été aussi belle que maintenant.  
-je t'aime Jacob.  
-Bella, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de t'entendre dire ses mots.**_

Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour. Et là, je ressentis comme une chaleur dans mon cœur. Elle était à moi, mais je devais en être sur.

_**-Bella tu es sur de toi, c'est bien moi que tu veux ?  
-oui.  
-comment en es tu sur. Je suis désolé de te poser cette question mais je ne veux pas souffrir en te voyant demain rejoindre Edward.  
-au moment où le prêtre a dit s'il y avait quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage, j'ai tourné la tête pour croiser ton regard, mais tu n'étais pas là. Et ensuite quand j'ai entendu Edward dire « je le veux » j'ai eus envie de pleurer. C'est dans TA bouche que j'aurais voulu entendre ces mots.**_

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras où a toujours été sa place.

***

Alors vos avis ?  
Vous voulez une suite ou pas ? (j'ai déjà une idée pour cela si sa vous dit)

FAITES EXPLOSER MON REVIEWMETRE !!! Lâchez-vous !

Big Poutoux.

Attrape-reve


	2. Chapter 2

**CouCou**  
vous sembliez tous vouloir une suite, la voilà, tout chaud sortis de mon ordi. Je viens à peine de la terminer.

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews. Et j'espère que vous reviewerer celui là et que d'autre personne s'ajouteront à vous. ^^ (je suis exigeante hein ?)

**supergirl971 : **merci, oui, oui, oui**  
sarah : **merci c'est super gentil. Désolé mais il n'y a pas mes sempiternelles commentaires dans cette fic, je trouve que je n'ai pas assez de matière « humour » pour les faires. Je les garde pour La Visage-Pâle et Le Quileute.**  
Patwoo : **et oui tu avais raison ce n'est que le début. Mais cette fic ne sera pas très longue. Peut-être un ou deux chapitres encore (si j'ai des idées)**  
! : **Ah pourquoi tu me vouvois ? je ne suis pas si vieille que sa. Merci pour ta review.**  
fan-de-jacob-black : **comment sa va ma cocote ? (désolé pour le surnom si tu n'aime pas dis le). Tu sais que j'aime de plus en plus te fic « cœur de loup ». Tu vois je suis gentille j'ai fais une suite.**  
Anna : **et oui la suite, c'est tout de suite.**  
Malfoy Funambule : **hum hum, peut-être plus tard, si je vois comment je peux l'intégrer sans faire « cheveux sur la soupe ».

Je garde toujours le thème du rendez-vous. Vous verrez de quel rendez-vous je parle.

A vos écrans !!!

*********

_**[ BESOIN D'ELLE AU RENDEZ-VOUS… ]**_

_*******_

_**[ Un an plus tard… ]**_

**/POV JACOB/**

Je regardais la cascade de notre petit paradis. L'eau était si claire en ce jour de mois de mai. Cela faisait un an que Bella m'avait choisit face à Edward. Et depuis ce jour j'étais le plus heureux des hommes (oups pardon loups). J'avais l'impression que ce lieu était décisif pour nous, tant de chose s'y était passée : ma déclaration, ma demande en mariage, son retour vers moi, notre première fois…

***** FLASH BACK *****

Quelques mois après sa rupture avec Edward. J'avais amené Bella vers notre cascade, pour un rendez-vous romantique. Je lui avais bandé les yeux, pour que ce soit une vraie surprise. J'avais voulu que notre rendez-vous soit le soir.

J'étais partie la chercher chez Charlie. Elle portait un jean clair, et un débardeur marron, avec une chemise. Elle était magnifique, je ne demandais rien de plus. Elle, dans une tenue simple et naturelle, tout comme je la percevais par mes yeux.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture. Elle toujours les yeux bandés pour ne pas qu'elle reconnaisse le chemin qui menait à notre lieu à nous. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

**-où est-ce qu'on va Jack ?  
-c'est une surprise…  
-mais il va faire nuit !  
-je sais.**

Puis elle se tut, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à me soutirer des informations. Elle attendit donc que je la fasse descendre de la voiture. Je me mis derrière elle, la tenant par la taille, puis lorsque nous étions là où je voulais que l'on soit, je lui enlevais le bandeau, elle garda les yeux clos. Je lui glissais à l'oreille.

**-ouvre les yeux ma belle.**

Ses yeux pétillaient. J'avais mis des bougies de partout sur le sol, sur les rochers, sur la berge, tout autour de la couverture. Cela donnait l'impression d'un troupeau de lucioles, ou que j'avais fait descendre les étoile sus terre. J'étais assez fière de ma mise en scène, surtout que cela semblait lui plaire.

**-jack, c'est magnifique… merci.  
-tu mérite que je fasse des efforts pour toi. Que je te donne tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de romantique. Je veux te faire plaisir.  
-c'est réussit.**

Elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire et m'embrassa. Elle me prit la main, m'entrainant derrière elle vers la couverture. Elle s'assit, et m'entraina sur elle.

**-Bella, je ne…  
-chut…** me dit-elle en posant deux doigts sur mes lèvres.

Je lui dégageais la main en lui embrassant la paume.

**-Tu es…  
-je t'ai dit de te taire !  
-mais je…  
-embrasse moi !**

Je ne me fis pas prier pour combler le vide qui séparait nos deux bouches. Ce baiser était impétueux, nous voulions chacun dominer l'autre. Je sentais le désir monter en moi, mais je ne voulais pas forcer Bella, mais en même temps je voulais qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Ainsi lorsque ce fantastique ballet de danse prit fin, nous étions tout les deux essoufflés. Nous ne voulions pas briser le contact, mais pauvres humains que nous sommes, le besoin vital de respirer nous remit à l'ordre.

**-j'ai envie de te faire l'amour Bella.**

Elle se jeta sur ma bouche, frottant son bassin contre le mien. Cela simple geste, totalement anodin, me déclencha mille frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt dans un besoin vital de la toucher, sentir sa peau sous la mienne. En quelques minutes nous nous retrouvions nus l'un contre l'autre. Quelle sensation magique que de donner à l'autre. Pour nous deux c'était la première fois. Première fois qu'une femme posait ses yeux sur mon corps. Première fois qu'un homme admirait ses courbes sans artifices. Première fois que l'on se montrait tel que nous étions à un quelqu'un, autre que le reflet du miroir.

Lorsque je me retrouvais en elle ; je crois que ça c'est le paradis : habiter pendant quelques minutes le corps de celle qu'on aime. Je voudrais mourir en lui faisant l'amour. Mourir dans ses bras, mourir de plaisir.

Notre première fois fut magique. La lune nous éclairait, les étoiles nous protégeaient. Je crois qu'il ne peut y avoir de plus belle première fois.

Bella s'était ensuite endormi dans mes bras. La tête contre mon torse, la main sur mon cœur. Je me disais que sa main était là parce qu'elle voulait garder mon cœur, qu'il soit à elle. Je nous couvrais avec le reste de la couverture, afin de garder pour nous ce qui venait de se passer sous les étoiles.

***** FIN FLASH BACK *****

Je me rappelle que cette nuit là, j'avais vu une étoile filante, et aujourd'hui mon souhait allait se réaliser. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai souhaité. Je ne vais pas vous le dire, tant qu'il ne sera pas réaliser, j'ai bien trop peur de la perdre.

Je revenais au moment présent. Et comme il y avait environ un an, j'attendais Bella. J'attendais qu'elle vienne au rendez-vous.

**/POV BELLA/**

Depuis ce matin j'étais toute excitée. Je sautillais de partout comme une puce. J'étais chez Leah (ma deuxième meilleure amie), Angela nous y avais rejoins. J'étais prête. Mon père frappa à la porte de la chambre de Leah.

**-il faut y aller les filles.  
-c'est bon elle est prête Charlie.** Lui dit Leah

Nos embarquâmes dans la voiture de police toutes les trois. Mon père arrêta la voiture en haut de la falaise. Leah et Angela descendirent en première. Puis mon père m'aida à descendre de la voiture pour rejoindre la cascade. Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

**-je suis fière de toi ma fille.  
-merci papa.  
-tu as fait le bon choix.  
-je sais.**

Il me tendit son bras que je pris avec plaisir. Et nous avançâmes entre les deux rangées de chaises. Qui menait jusqu'à l'arche de rose blanches et de pensées, où m'attendais l'homme de ma vie. Il me souriait avec ce sourire qui veut dire « comme je t'aime »

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella était là devant moi, dans une resplendissante robe blanche, une robe longue fluide à bustier, les cheveux lâches avec une pensée sur l'oreille gauche, et un bouquet de lys et de pensées. Mon dieu elle avait l'allure d'un ange, il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes.

Elle avançait vers moi au bras de son père. Mais je ne voyais qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva prêt de moi je remarquais qu'elle était pieds nus. J'esquissais un sourire. Bella restera toujours Bella, elle préférait mille fois marcher pieds nus et sentir l'herbe verte sous ses pieds que d'être perchée sur des chaussures à talons. Elle semblait être encore plus libre comme ça.

Elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur, Charlie lui fit une bise sur la joue, en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Puis cet ange posa ses magnifiques yeux chocolat sur moi. je lui pris la main droite avec ma main gauche, l'invitant à venir sous l'arche avec moi. Elle me sourit et nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers mon père. Et oui une de nos traditions Quileutes, c'est que le mariage soit célébrer par l'ancien de la tribu (_ce n'est pas que Billy soit une antiquité, c'est que c'est le sage de la tribu, le père de l'Afla, d'où ce titre d'ancien_), ou bien par le père du futur marié, et dans notre cas c'est la même personne. (O_ui parce que dans ma fic c'est Jacob l'afla, ben oui je n'aime pas trop le faite que Sam reste au pouvoir alors qu'il n'est pas destiné pour cela_).

Mon père allait commencer la cérémonie, mais je l'interrompis en levant la main.

**-une minute papa.**

Je me baissais. Tout les gens complètement ignorant qu'en à mon geste, sauf Bella qui me regardait avec des yeux rieurs. Je défis mes lacets et enleva mes chaussures pour me retrouver pieds nus comme ma fiancée. Elle éclata de rire.

**-c'est bon maintenant tu peux y aller**. Dis-je à mon père  
**-bien.**

Billy leva les bras au dessus de sa tête comme pour englober toute l'assemblée.

**-mes enfants, amis et parents, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de Jacob, mon fils, et Bella qui est comme ma fille… Nos rituels remontent à la naissance de notre tribu, vous aller vous aussi mes enfants vous unir selon ce même rituel. Mettez vous face à face et tenez vous les mains.**

Nous fîmes ce que Billy nus demandait, et je me noyais dans cette mer de chocolat.

**-voulez vous bien vous échanger vos promesses.**

**-ma Bella, tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulut, espéré et attendue. Malgré tout les obstacles qui se sont présentés contre nous, contre notre amour, je savais que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Tu es la seule qui me fasse sentir vivant. Je te promets de toujours t'attendre, même dans la mort. Tu es tout ce que je pouvais demander à la vie. Tu es tout ce qui fait mon monde.**

Je voyais que les yeux de Bella se mettaient à briller. Elle allait pleurer.

**-Jacob, j'ai été aveuglé par une lune trop brillante. Mais l'éclipse est passée et j'ai enfin put voir la brillance du soleil. Tu es mon soleil Jacob. Tu es le seul qui réchauffe mon cœur et fait briller ma vie…**

En disant cela je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la sangsue. Elle venait de m'affirmer devant le monde que lui n'était qu'éphémère et froid. J'avais envie de hurler de bonheur.

… **je serais toujours à l'heure à tes rendez-vous. Je ne te ferais plus jamais attendre. Je te promets de toujours te revenir, même dans la mort. Tu es tout ce que je pouvais attendre de la vie. Tu es tout ce qui fait mon univers.**

Bella semblait vraiment ému, une larme coula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais de mon pouce. Elle me sourit.

**-bien maintenant vous aller répéter après moi. Mon cœur et mon corps sont à toi.  
-mon cœur et mon corps sont à toi  
-mon âme est la tienne. Je promets d'être ton éternel  
-mon âme est la tienne. je promets d'être ton éternel. **Dis-je avec toute la force de mon amour.  
**-…d'être ton éternelle**. Finis Bella, qui avait la voix tremblante tellement elle retenait ses sanglots.  
**-Je demande aux témoins de bien vouloir me passer les bracelets.**

_(j'ai décidé tout à fait arbitrairement que pour les Quileutes se ne serait pas une bague qui symbolise le mariage, mais un bracelet_).

Leah passa un bracelet de perle de bois clair à Bella. Et Seth – que je considérais comme mon petit frère – me passa le mien, en bois foncés.

**-mettez vous vos bracelets… ces bracelets que vous avez fabriqué chacun l'un pour l'autre symbolisent votre amour, votre attachement, votre fidélité et le fait que désormais vous être liés à jamais.**

Personnes n'osa bouger. Même pas nous.

**-Hey Jacob, tu peux embrasser la mariée**. Me réveilla mon père.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, la renversa comme à la fin d'un tango et l'embrassa comme si s'était notre premier baiser. (B_en c'est vrai, votre premier baiser en tant que marie et femme_).

Tout le monde applaudit, en criant bien fort. Je murmurais à l'oreille de ma femme – j'adore ce mot – **« je t'aime »**. Elle me sourit et me répondit pareillement : **« je t'aime ».**

**/POV BELLA/**

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je n'avais eut aucune appréhension à m'unir à Jacob. C'était même comme si c'était ce que je devais faire, mon destin. J'ai vraiment bien fait de laisser Edward…

*******

Sa vous plait toujours ?  
Voulez vous encore une suite ? (j'ai qq idées en réserve si sa vous tente)

Faites aller mon reviewmètre dans le ROUGE !!!

Big Bizous

Attrape-reve

**PS :** si vous voulez voir la robe de Bella, j'aimerais la mettre en lien mais je ne sais pas comment puisque je vais la dessiner.  
Donc petite annonce, si qq'un sait comment mettre une image en lien dans mon profil ou autre je suis preneuse. Sinn et bien il ne vous reste plus qu'à imaginer la robe comme vous la voulez. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**SALUT mes petits loups et louves.**

Je sais que ça fais TRES TRES TRES TRES TRES TRES TRES LONGTEMPS que je n'aipas poster sur cette fic. Et je m'enescuse. Mais j'ai des raisons valables, je suis blindée sous les devoirs (dissertes, commentaire, explication) c'est un truc de malade la fac de lettre. Je vous mets donc tout de suite ce chapitre.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je ne suis pas en grande effusion d'écriture ces temps-ci. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans mes histoire et les continuer. Donc soyez indulgente si vous trouvez ça merdique, c'est la fatigue universitaire. Mdr

Aller trêve de baratin, voilà le chapitre 3

BONNE LECTURE !!!

**!** : merci d'apprécier la suite de mon histoire.  
**supergirl971 :** c'est marrant quand tu pars dans tes délires dans tes reviews. J'aime bien.  
**bebe bella cullen :** et bien la voilà la suite !  
**fan-de-jacob-black :** lol non il n'y aura pas un millier de suite. Cette fic est faite pour être courte. Je ne pense pas dépasser les 5 chapitres.  
**Malfoy Funambule **: et ben tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé leur mariage, moi aussi j'aimerais bien me marier pied nus, comme sa pas d'ampoule pour la nuit de noce. MDR  
**Patwoo :** merci pour l'info mais j'ai perdu l'image. Je sais c'est bête. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous imaginez la robe que vous voulez.  
**Blandine :** merci de ton enthousiasme !  
**mahudinette :** oula tu n'as pas besoin de me prier pour ça.  
**nany :** moi aussi je suis contente de la faire gagner. Pour Jacob hip hip hip HOURA  
**Risa21 **: merci  
**Elea Telmar** : non désolée je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre un pov Edward, dans cette histoire c'est uniquement Bella et Jacob.  
**Nono :** la voilà !  
**Becky1497 :** merci de ta review. C'est elle qui ma fait penser à publier ce chapitre que j'avais pratiquement terminé il y a un petit moment mais que j'avais oublié à cause de tout ce que j'ai à faire. Alors les filles vous pouvez remercier Becky1497 pour avoir cette suite aujourd'hui.

*********

_**[ BESOIN DE LUI AU RENDEZ-VOUS… ]**_

_*******_

_**[ Deux ans plus tard… ]**_

/POV BELLA/

Cela fait deux ans que Jacob et moi nous sommes mariés. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie, lui dire devant tout le monde que je l'aimerais à jamais. Il m'a attendu le jour de mon « mariage » avec Edward. Il m'a attendu à l'hôtel le jour de notre mariage, il m'a attendu encore pour notre première fois. Il m'a toujours attendu. Mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui attends. Je l'attends à notre petit paradis. Je l'attends parce que j'ai une chose à lui dire.

J'ai les pieds dans l'eau, le soleil me réchauffe agréablement le visage. Et je repense au jour où j'aurais dût me « marier avec Edward »

_***** FLASH BACK *****_

_**-s'il y a quelqu'un dans l'assistance qui est opposé à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.**_

Sur ces paroles j'eus comme un mouvement réflexe qui me poussa à regarder vers la porte. Comme si j'attendais qu'une personne arrive en courant, et hurlant que ce mariage ne pouvait pas avoir lieu. Et c'est à ce moment que je sus ce que je voulais. Je voulais que Jacob arrive et empêche ce mariage, qu'il s'y oppose et m'enlève. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence j'étais fascinée par Edward, mais j'étais amoureuse de Jacob.

Puis l'homme d'église enchaina et arriva au moment fatidique.

_**-Mr Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente ?  
-oui, je le veux.**_

J'eus un pincement dans mon cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'en fait ça soit Jacob qui dise cela. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer. Edward me contemplait avec des yeux amoureux, mais ce n'était plus ces yeux que je voulais. Oh mon dieu mais comment j'ai fais pour seulement réaliser le jour de mon mariage que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre.

Le prête se tourna vers moi. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il ne dise pas la phrase qu'il allait prononcer.

_**-Mlle Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent ?**_

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. J'avais les regards de toute l'assistance braqués sur moi. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Dire « oui » pour faire ce que je pensais avoir toujours souhaité avoir : une famille aimante et unie, un homme qui m'aimait, des sœurs, des frères, un avenir… Mais en y repensant, Jacob pouvait m'offrir tout ça… et même plus.  
Une famille aimante et unie : mon père considérait déjà Jacob comme faisait partie de la famille, et moi j'étais totalement intégrée dans la bande des Quileutes, et qui de plus unie que les Quileutes avec leur lien fraternel et télépathique.  
Un homme qui m'aime : Jacob m'aime au point de n'effacer pour que je sois heureuse. Il m'attend en ce moment même, à la cascade.  
Des sœurs : j'avais déjà Angela, et puis Leah, et Emily, ainsi que Kim  
Des frères : je n'en manquerais pas avec tout ces loups, Sam le grand-frère un peu moralisateur, Embrya et Quil les « jumeaux » blagueurs et fêtards, Paul le colérique et impulsif, Jared le discret mais observateur, et Seth mon petit frère de cœur.  
Un avenir : Jacob m'offrait une vie. Edward m'offrait une mort éternelle. Jacob pouvait me donner un vrai avenir, les années qui passent et qui font qu'on en profite, des enfants, une famille…

Je n'avais pas d'avenir avec Edward. Et je voulais une vie avec Jacob, une vie limitée, mais une vie où je vivrais à fond, sans être dans une bulle de coton. Oui je voulais ma vie avec Jacob.

Le prête me coupa dans mes réflexions.

_**-Mlle Swan ?**_

Edward avait un regard si résigné, si triste. Il a dût voir passer toutes mes émotions sur mon visage et lire dans l'esprit d'Alice mon futur qui s'estompait petit à petit.

_**-Edward…**_

Je le regardais avec des yeux plein de larmes, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, je ne pouvais pas le faire souffrir.

_**-je suis désolée, je ne peux pas…**_

J'enlevais ma bague de fiançailles et la lui rendis. Je traversais la villa en courant. Je sautais dans ma camionnette. Je pleurais, mais j'ai fais ce que mon cœur me dictait…

_***** FIN FLASH BACK *****_

/POV JACOB/

Bella m'avait donné rendez vous. J'arrivais à notre lieu, la boule au ventre. J'avais peur qu'elle regrette de m'avoir choisit. Qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle voulait retourner au près d'Edward.

Elle était là, assise sur la berge, regardant l'eau. Je m'approchais silencieusement, et je posais ma main sur son épaule. Elle eut un sursaut.

_**-ah c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur**_. Dit-elle en posant sa petite main sur la mienne.  
_**-excuse-moi ! **_Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle ne me regarda pas, ses yeux braqués sur les petites vagues dans l'eau. Je la sentais tendue, angoissée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une chose clochait.

_**-Jacob, je…  
-oui ? **_

Elle tremblait de partout. Je la tournais face à moi. Et la força à me regarder dans les yeux.

_**-qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella, tu me fais peur. Je sens qu'une chose en toi a changé. **_

Je souffrais. Elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Elle voulait retournée vers l'autre ? Elle regrettait notre mariage ?

_**-tu regrette de m'… m'avoir choisit…**_ dis-je tout bas, comme pour ne pas donner réalité à mes mots. Je baissais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir dans son regard la confirmation de mes peurs.

Je sentis une main fraiche sur ma joue me forçant à la regarder.

_**-Jacob, je ne regrette rien. Tu m'entends RIEN !  
-mais de quoi veux-tu me parler, alors ?  
-je ne sais pas comment te le dire… je… j'ai peur que ça soit trop tôt ?  
-qu'est ce qui serait trop tôt ?  
-je… Jacob… je suis… je suis enceinte ?**_

Quoi, elle vient de dire quoi là ? Elle est enceinte. Oh mon dieu !

_**-je vais être… papa ?**_

Elle hocha de la tête. Les yeux brillants.

_**-oh mon Dieu.**_

Je la serrais dans mes bras. Puis je nous mis debout. La faisait tournoyée. Quand je la lâchais, elle me regarda avec des yeux hésitant.

_**-alors tu veux ce bébé ?  
-tu me pose la question ? Bella c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.**_

Elle éclata de rire et en sanglots. Depuis combien de temps gardait-elle cela pour elle.

_**-depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?  
-3 semaines**_. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

Un petit bébé grandissait dans le ventre de la femme de ma vie. Elle portait en elle le fruit de notre amour. Ce petit être qui nous reliait à jamais. J'étais si heureux.

/POV BELLA /

J'étais si soulagée que Jacob veuille bien de cet enfant. Je pense que j'aurais été incapable de supporter le fait qu'il le rejet, qu'il rejette le fruit de notre amour. Et je n'aurais pas sus quoi faire. Mais la question ne se posait plus. Jacob voulait de ce bébé. J'étais si heureuse.

Il posa une main sur mon ventre, et me regarda avec une nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux. Il était heureux d'être papa. J'avais eut si peur qu'il pense que ce soit trop tôt. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas contre avoir des enfants, mais nous étions encore jeunes. Tous ces doutes s'envolèrent.

_**-Bella, tu es merveilleuse**_

Je me sentis rougir.

_**-tu ne diras plus ça quand je serais aussi grosse qu'une baleine ! **_Le taquinais-je  
_**-je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique, le plus belle des femmes, la plus belle des épouses et la plus belles des mères. Tu es un cadeau du ciel Bella, je t'aime si fort.**_

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. J'étais si émue par ces paroles.

_**-ah les hormones commencent à faire leur effet**_ ! Se moqua-t-il. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune marque de moquerie envers moi.  
_**-je crois.**_ Je lui souris. _**Je t'aime Mr Jacob Black**_.  
_**-je t'aime Mme Bella Black et toi aussi petite louve.  
-louve ?  
-oui je suis sûre que c'est une fille.**_

Mon sourire s'élargit encore si s'était possible.

_**-et si j'accouchais vraiment d'une petite louve ? **_Et oui après tout son père est bien un loup-garou.

Jacob resta interdit, puis plongea dans ses réflexions. Puis m'embrassa enfin. Un baiser tendre et doux comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Je sens que ça va être un papa génial…

*******

Alors sa va, sa vous a plut ? Laissez moi une petite reviews pour me faire plaisir (si sa vous fait plaisir) ^^

Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent. Merci  
Attrape-reve


	4. Chapter 4

Attrape-rêve est de retourrrrrr !

Salut, voilà enfin la suite de cette histoire mise en stand bye depuis le 23 mars 2010, Purée ça fait plus de 2 ans que je l'ai laissé en friche. Je suis horrible comme auteure. Alors pour me faire pardonner je vous mets ce chapitre et le prochain dans la foulée. Je voudrais tout de même remercier celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, malgré ces deux années de silence. Je vous préviens je trouve ce chapitre pas terrible, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, alors « Aleas jacta est ». J'ai du mal à retrouver l'état d'esprit dans lequel je voulais l'écrit initialement. C'est possible que vous trouviez que ce texte est à chier. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse et espère que le prochain vous comblera mieux.

**RAR :**

**Drottingulove :** je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas prévu de parler plus en détail de la vie de Bella et Jacob. je ne voulais rester que dans mon thème de RDV. J'espère tout de même que ça te plaira et surtout que tu la liras, parce que ta review date quand même de deux ans. ^^

**Jonana :** voilà le encore même si j'ai énormément de retard. Je suis impardonnable.

**Roxy :** merci pour ton soutient. Tu es une super lectrice et revieweuse. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ^^

**Ariee :** merci pour ta review et surtout merci pour ton compliment. Ça me touche vraiment que tu trouves ma fic « transperçante », même si le mérite de l'histoire revient à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne me suis qu'amuser à faire une alternative.

**Laulaux :** je peux te dire merci, c'est grâce à ta review que j'ai décidé de finir cette histoire. Le fait que même après 2ans de néant sur cette fic, il y ait encore des lecteurs ça me touche énormément et surtout le fait que tu ais laisser une review. Alors je te remercie. ^^

BONNE LECTURE

_**[ BESOIN D'EUX AU RENDEZ-VOUS… ]**_

/POV JACOB/

Bella était complètement stressé par cette première rentrée scolaire de Rafaël. Notre petit fiston de 3ans commençait l'école aujourd'hui et Bella se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang de le laisser à la maitresse de la réserve. Hey je vous vois derrière votre écran vous pensez que je me suis trompé que notre premier enfant n'était pas une petite louve et bien détrompez-vous Rafaël c'est notre petit dernier. Nous avons bien eut une fille ainée, mais laissez, je vais vous faire un FLASH BACK .

_FLASH BACK_

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Jacob ! JACOOOOOOB !  
-qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?  
-j'ai perdu les eaux, appelle Sue dit lui que qu'on arrive à sa clinique.  
-tu ne préfère pas que je t'amène à l'Hopital ?  
-et si j'accouche d'une louve, tu y as pensé à ça. Amèn- moi chez Sue ! Et NE DISCUTE PAS !  
-très bien ma chérie, on y va.**

Je suis relativement calme, la grossesse de Bella c'est très bien passée, alors pourquoi l'accouchement se passerait-il mal. ET si ça se passait mal ? ça y est je commence à paniquer.

1 heure ! 1 heure que j'entends ma femme gueuler qu'elle a mal et que je ne peux rien y faire. J'essaye de l'aider comme je peux, mais elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer bouler sous les sourire moqueur de Sue. Franchement je crois que je préférais accoucher que me faire traiter de tous les noms par ma femme. Je vais vous faire un récap des plus « gentilles » phrases que ma chère et tendre m'a balancées en plein figure.

**-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !** (classique)  
**-espèce de loup mouillé !  
- embrasse-moi encore une fois alors que j'ai besoin de respirer et je te mords !  
- ne dis pas aïe quand je te tiens, c'est moi qui est !** (contraction et serrage de main, j'ai encore les cicatrices de ses ongles sur ma main droite).  
Ce à quoi Sue à répondu : **« il faut bien que les pères souffre aussi, sinon la vie serait trop injuste ».**

En gros des grossesses de ma femme je ne garde que les 7 mois avant l'accouchement parce que les deux derniers mois c'était infernal entre ses envies, son gros ventre qui lui faisait mal et mes envies à moi qui ne pouvaient pas être comblées, c'était pas la joie tous les jours. Et pourtant on a remis ça 3 FOIS. Et oui ! et les trois accouchement de la même manière ! Je devrais avoir une médaille !

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**-tu te rends compte Jacob, mon petit Rafaël va à l'école.  
-je sais chérie, il a grandit.** Le petit garçon bonda le torse et sourit de toutes ses dents à ses mots pour confirmer les dires de son père.

-**aller Bella c'est l'heure, sinon on va être en retard, moi au garage, toi au commissariat **(Bella travaillait dorénavant avec on père, en tant que secrétaire, elle avait remplacé Muriel qui partait à la retraite).** Et les enfants à l'école.  
-Les enfants en route ! **cria Bella pour se faire entendre de nos trois bambins qui jouaient dans leur chambre. Dans un bruit de troupeau d'éléphants, Sophie 8 ans et Ethan 5 ans dévalèrent les escaliers de notre petite maison.  
**-on est la maman.** Répondirent mes deux petites terreurs.  
**-aller tout le monde en route pour le travail !**

/POV BELLA/

A peine mon petit dernier déposé à l'école que tous mes enfants me manque. Rafaël comblait l'absence des deux autres. Je sais qu'ils sont bien à l'école, mais je n'y peux rien je ne suis pas une louve pour rien, je veux toujours avoir ma meute près de moi.

Toute la journée au Commissariat j'avais l'esprit à ailleurs. Mon père l'a d'ailleurs remarqué parce qu'il n'arrête pas de me chambrer avec le fait que je suis une mère poule, ce qui est un comble pour une louve. Mon père a un humour décapant. Quand 16H15 sonna à la grosse pendule du petit commissariat forksien, je bondis de ma chaise sous les rires de tous les policiers présents.

Je courrais presque jusqu'à l'école. 16H25, je repris mon souffle. Les portes allaient ouvrir. Dans 5 minutes je retrouverais mes enfants, je ne devais attendre que 5 petites, grosses, longues, interminables minutes. Si Jacob me voyait il se foutrait de ma gueule. Mais je m'en fou, j'aime mes gosses et puis il peut bien parler il n'est pas mieux que moi. Il est complètement gaga des ses gosses. Le bruit caractéristique du portail qui grince me sortit de me pensées. Même en pensée je m'engueule avec mon mari, c'est affligeant. Mes trois amours se jetèrent sur moi.

**-MAMAN !  
-tiens maman, c'est pou toi ! **me dit mon petit dernier en me tendant une petite pâquerette toute ramollie qu'il avait certainement dû cueillir à la récrée.  
**-merci mon chéri. **Je lui pris la main alors que mes deux plus grands marchaient sagement devant. De retour à la maison je proposais à mes trois garnements** : et si on faisait des crêpes en attendant le retour de papa ?  
-OH OUIIIIIII !**

_Alors verdict ? Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la fin de l'histoire. Comme je l'avais dit il n'y aura que 5 chapitres, je me suis enfin décidée à terminer cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut. Je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles d'orthographe, c'est qu'elles m'auront échappées ses coquines. J'aime assez ma fin. Je n'en voyais pas d'autre possible. Dès le début de l'histoire elle devait se terminer ainsi. J'espère que vous appréciez vous aussi ce dénouement.

BONNE LECTURE !

_**[ BESOIN D'ELLE AU RENDEZ-VOUS… ]**_

_/POV SOPHIE/_

Comme tous les jours depuis la mort de ma mère, je venais voir mon père dans leur petite maison de Forks. Il l'avait construite de ses mains pour elle. Aujourd'hui j'ai ma famille, je suis partie de chez mes parents, mais à la mort de maman, papa ne l'a pas supporté et il est tombé en une sorte de dépression. Je voyais bien qu'une partie de lui était partit en même temps que maman. Elle est morte il y a 10 ans à l'âge de 50 ans. Elle était encore si jeune dans sa tête, mais la vie nous la prise à mes frères et moi. A l'époque je n'avais que 28 ans, je m'étais mariée il y a deux ans. Et Ethan quelques mois avant sa mort. Elle avait attrapé un virus qui la paralysait peu à peu. Elle qui était si plein d'entrain, si pleine de vie, toujours à courir de droite à gauche. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler d'elle sur son lit d'hôpital. Je voulais me rappeler de ma mère qui hurlait après mon père parce qu'il avait encore une fois remplit le congélateur de poisson.

Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'elle, et je sais que je ne peux pas l'avoir près de moi. Je suis enceinte. J'aurais tellement de question à lui poser, ces choses que seule une mère peut nous dire, nous rassurer. C'est durant cette grossesse que ma mère me manque le plus. Papa fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la remplacer, mais même lui nous l'avoue, il n'y arrive pas, elle lui manque trop.

Mais pour qui ce fut le plus dur, je pense que ça a été pour Rafaël, il était le plus proche de maman. Un peu comme le petit chouchou. Lui n'aura jamais maman pour son mariage et je sais qu'Ethan culpabilise beaucoup par rapport à ça. Il culpabilise de s'être marié 3 mois avant la mort de maman. Alors il se refus de profiter de son mariage. Il a annulé sa nuit de noce. Sa femme est très compréhensive.

Maman était le ciment de notre famille, et depuis son départ on essaye de tenir comme on peut.

J'arrive chez mon père, je rentre. Cette maison c'est toujours ma maison. Maman nous interdisait de frapper à la porte. Elle disait toujours **« arrêtez de frapper bon dieu c'est chez vous ici, vous frapper pas pour rentrer chez vous quand même. ah c'est pas possible ces gosses »**

On aimait bien la foutre en rogne avec ça.

**-papa, c'est moi.  
-entre Sophie, je suis dans la chambre.**

Je rejoignais mon père dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur leur lit, il regardait les photos.

_/POV JACOB/_

J'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs d'une plus belle époque, une autre vie où Bella était vivante, où elle était avec moi, où elle m'aimait.

**-ça va ma chérie ?  
-ça va papa et toi ?  
- ça va.**

On avait ce petit échange à chaque fois. Sophie s'inquiète pour moi, elle ne devrait pas, elle a sa propre vie à mener maintenant. Moi la mienne est derrière moi, avec Bella. Mes enfants détestent quand je dis ça, alors je ne le dis plus, mais je le pense toujours. J'en veux à la vie de m'avoir pris une de mes raisons de vivre. Mais j'ai promis à Bella de continuer à vivre, je lui ai promis de vivre ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre. Je ne trahirais jamais une promesse que je lui ai faite. J'ai promis de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la protéger jusqu'à la fin des temps et j'ai promis de vivre pour elle.

**-tu penses à maman ?** me demande Sophie, elle ressemble tellement à Bella. J'en suis si heureux. Ses yeux marron, ses lèvres roses et ses cheveux ébène ne disparaitront pas.  
**-oui, je pense toujours à elle. J'étais en train de regarder des photos de notre jeunesse avant que ta mère se rende compte que j'étais l'homme de sa vie. **

_/POV SOPHIE/_

Pendant quelque secondes papa avait retrouvé l'étincelle dans ses yeux, pendant quelque secondes il avait oublié que maman était morte. Il s'attendait à la voir arriver comme une furie faussement indignée qu'il fallait du temps pour aimé et qu'à la fin le résultat était le même puisqu'il était ensemble.

Je pense que c'est ce qui manque le plus à papa, les chamailleries. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils agissaient comme de vrais gamins, toujours à jouer au chat et à la souris. Papa adorait taquiné maman qui partait au quart de tour et vis versa. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant que mes parents. Ils sont un véritable modèle d'amour et de bonheur.

**-enfin ! **Papa rangea ses photos, vestiges de sa vie heureuse.  
**-tu venais me voir pour quelle raison ma petite chérie ?  
-ai-je besoin d'une raison pour voir mon père !  
-non bien sur que non, tu veux un chocolat chaud ?  
-volontiers.**

**-Comment va mon futur petit enfant ?  
-c'est pour ça que je suis venue ?  
-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? un problème ? **s'inquiéta immédiatement mon père. Lorsque maman était encore là, papa était celui qui prenait tout à la cool, mais depuis sa disparition il était devenu anxieux.  
**-non papa rien de grave, je suis juste venue te dire que c'était une fille. Christophe et moi voulons l'appeler Isabelle.**

_/POV JACOB/_

Une autre Bella. J'étais si heureux pour ma fille, elle allait connaître le bonheur de donner la vie comme moi et Bella l'avions connu. La nouvelle génération était en marche. Tu entends ma Bella, de la haut, tu vois notre fille. Elle va avoir une fille. C'est formidable.

Sophie me fit une bise sur la joue et partie rejoindre son époux Christophe, un brave gars.

/_POV ETHAN/_

Sophie m'appelé aujourd'hui pour que je vienne à la maison. C'est urgent, c'est au sujet de papa. Je m'inquiète beaucoup. Papa ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de maman. C'est comme s'il attendait de la retrouver. Depuis sa mort il ne vivait plus qu'à moitié. Quand j'arrive dans la petite maison familiale, j'ouvre la porte, ça, ça ne changera jamais, la porte n'ai jamais fermée à clé. Sophie est assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Rafaël la tient dans ses bras et la berce comme une enfant. Et là je comprends, pas besoin de m'expliquer, je savais que ça allait arriver. Depuis le jour où Rafaël a eut son premier enfant je m'y attends.

Je prends la lettre que ma sœur me tend.

« Mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui il est temps pour moi de rejoindre votre mère. Vous me connaissez vous savez que je ne fait pas dans la dentelle et que je n'aime pas écrire. Vous avez vos famille, vous êtes heureux, je ne vois plus de raison pour moi de rester. Je suis désolé de vous quitter mes chéris, mais la vie est trop dure pour moi sans ma Bella. Maintenant que vous êtes tous en couple vous pouvez le comprendre. Je vous demande de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Sophie, ma merveilleuse Sophie, ma fille chérie, ma petite louve. Tu es une mère exceptionnelle aussi, si ce n'est plus que ta propre mère. Tu es une digne louve alfa du clan Black.  
Ethan mon ainé, mon grand, mon fils adoré. Tu es un digne Loup Alfa. Je te laisse la meute, je sais déjà que tu sera un formidable chef.  
Rafaël, mon petit Rafaël, le chouchou de sa mère, mon petit dernière chéri. Tu es un écrivain fantastique, continu à écrire. Ecrit, Ecrit, ne t'arrête jamais ! Tu as de l'or entre tes doigts. Je ne te demande qu'un service, prends tous les textes qui sont dans le coffre au grenier, ce sont tous les journaux intimes de ta mère. Elle y raconte toute sa vie, notre vie, votre vie. Fais en un livre ! Que tous sache qui était Bella Black.

Pardonnez moi mes enfants, mais votre mère m'attend, je ne veux pas être en retard à notre rendez-vous.  
Je vous aime, et vous aimerais toujours. A bientôt, je vous attendrais avec ma Bella.  
Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Sophie, Ethan et Rafaël.

Jacob Black, votre père qui vous aime»

_/PO JACOB/ (pendant ce temps)_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 70 ans, cela fait 20 ans que je vis sans toi ma Bella, pratiquement un quart de ma vie. Aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus. J'ai vécut tout ce que tu aurais voulu vivre. J'ai vu nos enfants grandirent, avoir des enfants et les voir grandirent. Maintenant, je veux te rejoindre. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer sans toi. Je suis à la cascade je t'attends, Ne prends pas trop de temps. Je suis si impatient de te revoir comme tu me l'avais promis.

_/POV RAFAËL /_

Il était partit, maintenant je savais ce que ça faisait d'attendre. Attendre de retrouver ceux qu'on aime et j'admirais mon père d'avoir attendu plus de 20 ans pour retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Mais nous ne voulions pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans lui avoir dit au revoir, sans lui avoir dit que nous l'aimions, sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois.

Je sortis en courant de la maison, rejoins de près par Sophie et Ethan, nous savions exactement où aller. A _leur_ point de rendez-vous.

Arrivés à la cascade, nous étions essoufflés. Je regardais frénétiquement la berge. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon père. Il était assis au bord de la berge, comme maman nous avait si souvent raconté qu'il l'avait attendu le jour de son mariage. C'était leur lieu, leur sanctuaire, leur refuge. Je pouvais presque sentir la présence de ma mère. Elle me manquait tant. J'étais enveloppé d'une douce chaleur. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un corps immobile allongé sur la berge. « Papa ». Ma sœur, mon frère et moi ne bougions plus. C'était impossible, ce n'est qu'une légende. Sous nos yeux ébahis nous virent notre mère apparaitre comme un être de fumée et un être de la même matière sembla s'échapper de notre père. Ils étaient devenus des esprits. Une réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Si nous retrouvons comment faisait nos ancêtres pour devenir des esprits guerriers, jamais plus nous ne ressentiront le manque de nos parents. Ils étaient toujours là à nous observer depuis le monde de l'immatériel.

_/POV BELLA/_

Je regardais mes enfants, mes trois merveilleux enfants comprendre ce qu'était réellement un loup Quileute. Les voyant ainsi tous les trois alignés, une image d'eux enfants, le jour de la rentrée de Rafaël s'imposa à mon regard. Finalement ils n'avaient pas changé, ils resteraient mes petits bouts, mes petits loups. Je voyais ma Sophie pleurer, mon Ethan les yeux tristes et mon Rafaël avoir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je leur envoyais un baiser avec un regard plein d'amour maternel. Puis je me tournais vers Jacob, mon Jacob. Je lui tendis la main. Il m'embrassa. Même morts, ce baiser nous fit nous sentir plus vivant que jamais.

**-tu m'as manqué ! **Nos deux silhouettes s'effacèrent comme un nuage de fumée.

_/POV SOPHIE, ETHAN, RAFAËL/_

Ils se sont enfin retrouvés… Maintenant c'est vous qui allez nous manquer…

_Ça y est c'est la fin.  
J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, alors je demande aux lecteurs anonymes et les autres, à tout le monde, qui passent sans marquer leur passage de se manifester. Je ne vous oblige pas (de toute façon je n'en ai pas les moyens) mais ça me ferait ENORMEMENT plaisir. _

_Bisous mes petits loups.  
Attrape-reve._


End file.
